Namikaze Naruto: Godaime Hokage
by potterfanxp123
Summary: Chosen to succeed his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto is trained by the best of two villages. Watch as he becomes the Godaime Hokage!


**Namikaze Naruto: Godaime Hokage**

_Chapter One: the Successor is Named_

Hiruzen, the _Sandaime Hokage_, looked at the blond-haired man lying on the bed before him. A good, strong man, Namikaze Minato was an idol to some, and a dangerous enemy to many. As the _Yondaime Hokage_, Minato had served _Konohagakure no Sato_ faithfully for five years.

And now, with the unexpected attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko, he was dying.

Logically, Hiruzen knew that all evidence supports the fact that Minato should have died immediately after sealing the demon into his only son; it was only an act of mercy from the Shinigami that allows the man to live now. Twenty-four hours later.

It was a horrendous time, already the villagers were clamoring for the blood of the young child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, a foolish mistake on his part causing the current unrest.

Looking at the blond-haired child on the cot next to the Yondaime, Hiruzen sighed as he caught the loving gaze Minato shot his son. Briefly, he wondered why, other than to say his last goodbyes to his son, Minato wanted the items he'd asked for: a few bottles of ink, a sharp knife, three quills, and two sharp calligraphy pens. Obviously, the man was intending to seal something in to his son, but would Minato even have the time to complete the seals before he died?

Softly, Minato started painting over his young child's body, delicately moving the pen over the soft of his son's freshly-born skin, as he softly whispered soft, sweet words of encouragement to his only son.

Hiruzen could see the toil the act was taking on the young Hokage, and could see that Minato was acting as hastily as he could, as if begging for just a few minutes more to see for the welfare of his son.

Hiruzen hadn't the heart to tell him that, likely as it may be, Naruto wouldn't live to see the light of tomorrow. Not if the villagers had their way.

Silently, Minato finished the seals, and with a brief surge of his rapidly draining chakra, three scrolls appeared from a seal on his own arm. Hiruzen stepped forward to see what they were, when the man picked the first up and sealed it onto his son's right shoulder. The second went his left shoulder, and the last went to the seal located just above his heart. Then, smiling one final time, Minato turned to him and asked, "Kushina is dead, isn't she?"

"She is, Minato, one hour ago."

Minato looked at his son for the briefest of moments more, and surged chakra before a soft smile covered his face. Hiruzen looked at him askance, disbelief on his face as he tried to grasp the humor Minato had only just displayed before he asked, "Why?"

"We made plans, Hiruzen," Minato said softly. Hiruzen looked at the man for the briefest of moments, and said, "What plans?"

"Did you know that the _Shiki Fuujin_ was created by the Uzumaki Clan," Minato asked softly. "As such, Kushina knew every loophole, every caveat, everything about that seal including its out."

Hiruzen looked at him, and said, "What out?"

"The Uzumaki Clan Mask Storage Temple," Minato said to the man. "It's a building hidden on the outskirts of Konoha, and is only accessible by an Uzumaki. In the temple are a number of masks that pertain to a certain Shiki Fuujin. Wearing the mask, you can call upon Shinigami and steal the souls taken by Shinigami."

"Using one of those masks, someone could reverse the seal and release Kyuubi."

Minato nodded. "That's why Kushina and I created a new Shiki Fuujin."

"You what?" the old man whispered. "Minato, what did you do?"

The Yondaime Hokage smirked as he looked at his son. "The new seal has the same conditions as the first, but for three differences. The first, Hiruzen, is that it sacrifices two souls to Shinigami-sama, the invoker and their partner. Their partner has to agree to it, and it requires a second seal to be placed in advance for it to work."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding.

"The second condition was to completely remove the ability to reverse the Shiki Fuujin. I wanted to make sure that nothing human could forcibly remove Kyuubi from Naruto, including whomever it was that attacked Kushina and I yesterday. In order for that to happen, I had to change the wording of the contract making it so that only Shinigami-sama can break the seal, and only by sacrificing your own soul will Shinigami-sama allow Kyuubi's extraction. It also, more importantly, means that when Naruto dies Kyuubi dies too."

"And the third," Hiruzen asked, unsure of whether or not he really wanted to know?

Minato smiled. "The third, and final condition, was that we have time to make final arrangements for Naruto, and finish all of our unfinished business. To do so, we both agreed to a set of duties that each of us would perform before we died. As you saw, Kushina's was to paint a series of seals over Naruto in her own blood, and to add a bit of her chakra to them. The seals are gravity and resistance seals that, we believe, with having Kyuubi inside of him Naruto will grow to be strong enough to protect himself. The other was to at least feed Naruto once, and to leave him a series of letters that will be released as he grows older, and meets certain conditions."

Minato took a sip of the water that was on his left.

"My jobs were to finish the sealing set, and to transfer all of our jutsu scrolls, and our will and testament, and my own set of letters so that Naruto can grow knowing who I am, who Kushina is, and who it is we want him to be. My final duty is to explain all of this to you, and to tell you our instructions for Naruto. So, I ask you Sandaime Hokage, are you ready?"

Hiruzen looked at his friend, and nodded.

"It is my wish that, upon your death or resignation that my son, Uzumaki Naruto, become Godaime Hokage."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as Minato smiled one last time, then whispered, "I'm coming Kushina-chan."

With that, Minato's eyes closed, his chest collapsed, and the monitor on his left let out a long, piercing whistle. Instantly medics rushed into the room and passed him, barely taking a second to glance at the child beside him. Hiruzen silently picked Naruto up and taking a second look at the doctors, who were glaring back at the boy, left the room with a silent but solemn, "The Yondaime Hokage has died."

The doctors immediately stopped working, one silently reaching over to close their beloved leader's eyes, as Hiruzen held the boy up to his shoulder. His mind was a whirl of activity as he thought through the ramifications of the Yondaime's final declaration. He was holding the future leader of this village in his arms, the chosen successor of his student's prized student, the legacy of Uzushiogakure and the Yondaime Hokage.

Upon exiting the hospital, Hiruzen turned to his immediate left and started towards the tall, red and white building that most people called the Academy. In reality, the academy is called the Village Administration Offices, and the Academy is but one office in their. Designed that way by the Shodai Hokage, the Village Administration Offices were built to house the academy in case of attack from outside forces; the Hokage could more easily direct the forces to protect the students and future shinobi of the village.

As he moved closer, Hiruzen noticed that not only had the council already convened, but that the Daimyo had already arrived. Hiruzen walked towards the doors, guarded by two members of the Daimyo's Twelve Guardian Shinobi protection squad and two ANBU. Upon his approach, the ANBU moved to intercept, both falling to a singular knee with their heads bowed.

"Honorable Sandaime Hokage," the first spoke as he approached. Codenamed Tora, the young man was the chosen ANBU Commander of the Yondaime Hokage, the appointed overall commander of the ANBU, second in command to only the Hokage himself. His partner was the former ANBU Commander, appointed by Hiruzen himself, codenamed Menma.

He looked over to the two Daimyo's Guardians, and waited for their acknowledgment, which came seconds later as they exchanged protocol. He absently looked at their Hitai-ate, and noticed that both were from Kaengakure no Sato, the smaller of the two hidden villages of Hi no Kuni, both of which were under the command of the Hokage.

"The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, has died due to injuries sustained fighting and sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko into this child," the Sandaime said. All four shinobi then knelt to him a gain, and reaffirmed their oaths to serving him.

"I think you all for your affirmation, and again thank the delegates of Kaengakure no Sato for continuing to serve Hi no Kuni."

"Sandaime," the leader of the two Kaen shinobi caught his attention, "May I ask what the plans are for the new jinchuuriki."

Hiruzen looked at the purple-haired kunoichi, a woman he knew was named Uzuki Yuugao, a member of the subordinate branch of the Uzumaki Clan.

"You obviously know who this boy is, Yuugao," he said to her, as she nodded and looked at the boy reverently. "His name is Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina."

"Naruto-sama," she whispered softly. The other Kaen shinobi elbowed her, drawing her attention as she said, "I respectfully request custody of the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, Sandaime-sama."

"I am afraid that I cannot grant that request," he said equally softly. She looked angry for the briefest of moments, before the Sandaime said, "His final act was to name Naruto the Godaime Hokage-koho."

Eyes wide, each of the shinobi looked at the boy reverently. Yuugao looked at him for a second longer, before flaring her chakra. Hiruzen looked at her for a moment, before he noticed that Naruto's freshly drawn seals were all active. The woman smiled and nodded, "Then I request reassignment to Konoha to help train the Godaime."

"Yuugao," the purple haired male to her side said sharply. She turned and said, "This is the leader of our clan, Aoi," she said firmly, "As well as the Godaime-koho. It is our duty to protect him. Plus, we are under the command of the Sandaime Hokage."

The man growled but nodded.

"I will happily grant that request once I have dealt with the council's attempt to name a successor," the Sandaime smiled happily as he stepped towards the room. The door swung open as Hiruzen looked and nodded for each of them to enter with him. At once all activity inside the sealed room came to a halt, as Hiruzen looked at each of the assembled shinobi, civilian and royal leaders of the country.

All activity ground to a halt at his entrance, as Hiruzen looked at the disgusted look on most of their assembled faces. He looked at the civilians, who were looking at Naruto with open disgust, the Daimyo and his advisors who were looking at him warily but understandingly. The Daimyo even had a look of recognition in his sharp gaze.

It was the shinobi whose response surprised him. Most were looking at Naruto with wary glances, but not open hatred. However, the most vocal and surprising, Uchiha Fugaku, was openly sending killing intent at the young boy, Sharingan blazing.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, and all attention snapped to him, as he said, "Honorable Daimyo," acknowledging only his technical superior in the room. As the Sandaime Hokage, even if he no longer carried the power the name bestowed, he had no equal unless a Godaime was named, and even then he could choose to retire and leave the village with Naruto as his apprentice.

"Sandaime Hokage-dono," the Daimyo said as he looked, "And I see you've brought young Uzumaki-kun with you."

"That boy is not an Uzumaki, Daimyo-sama," his advisor whispered, "he has not their distinctive red hair.'

"Nonsense," the man said turning too the man, "Only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyuubi no Yoko, that's been proven by the amount of false jinchuuriki the Kyuubi's had, I believe the number is in the lower teens, isn't it Sandaime."

Hiruzen nodded.

"There have been more than two Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi," a civilian asked in horror. He looked at the woman, her pink hair marking her Haruno. He looked at the woman, whose hand went protectively to her disgorged stomach and said happily, "Yes, but it's been proven that only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi more than thirty hours before the Kyuubi breaks free. In fact," Hiruzen looked at the clock as he counted down.

"It has now been thirty hours since the sealing, and as you can tell young Naruto is successfully holding back the Kyuubi."

"Why haven't we been told of these false jinchuuriki before," one of the advisors asked harshly. Hiruzen looked at the man, who was often outspoken on subjects that no one other than the Hokage and Daimyo should know about, asked. Hiruzen looked at the man, and said, "Tell me what advantage Konohagakure would have to release that information. If our enemies successfully captured the jinchuuriki and extracted it to make their own, what will happen after thirty hours and the container is not an Uzumaki. This is our ultimate failsafe."

The man's eyes widened and Hiruzen could see the gears whirling in his head, before a surge of killing intent left him, and the man began having a heart attack.

"Hiruzen," the Daimyo started in fear. Hiruzen then turned and said, "Anyone else thinking of betraying this country?"

"You don't have the authority to summarily execute anyone," one of the civilians shouted in horror. Hiruzen looked at the man and said, "I don't see anyone else in this room with the name or rank Hokage."

"You've touched on the heart of this meeting," his old friend and advisor Homura stood. "Who should be the Hokage?"

"Daimyo-sama," the man's other advisor stood briefly, "Perhaps it's time for a changing of the guard? Obviously, with Yondaime incapacitated, we need to assign the Godaime now."

Hiruzen watched the Daimyo frown for the briefest of moments, "Surely Minato-kun is going to survive?"

"He has not," Hiruzen interrupted, "Which is what I came to say. Namikaze Minato died fifteen minutes ago."

Silence hung in the air for all of a few minutes before someone erupted, "Then we need the Hokage!"

Danzo smirked, and said, "I put my name forward as Godaime!"

Hiruzen cursed as Danzo looked at the Daimyo's advisor who nodded and said, "Danzo has served Konohagakure faithfully, Daimyo-sama. Perhaps it is now his time?"

Hiruzen wanted to speak up, wanted to say no, but he knew that unless invited, the Daimyo would see his interference as exactly what it would be, insubordination. Thankfully, the Daimyo turned and said, "Hiruzen, did Minato name a successor?"

Hiruzen nodded, once. The crowded room took a deep, calming breath. Hiruzen looked to the child and said, "The Godaime Hokage is Namikaze Naruto."

Immediately, the room erupted, with the loudest among them calling for the boy's immediate execution. Danzo stood angrily as he shouted that a child cannot be Hokage, especially one that should be trained as the villages' weapon. Homura and Koharu, his advisors for fifty years both tried being the voice of reason, but unsurprisingly the Daimyo stayed calm.

"Is this a joke, Hiruzen?" the man asked looking at a calm Naruto. Hiruzen nodded, "No, it's the truth Daimyo. Minato's final act was to name his son, the third Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the heir to Uzushiogakure, as the Godaime Hokage."

Silence stilled the room until a lone civilian said, "I won't stand for this, Sandaime-sama. Surely Danzo-san is the better choice!"

Hiruzen looked at his old rival, the man who'd skillfully served their village for fifty plus years, and said, "Danzo is the last person in this village I would want openly leading."

Everyone in the room looked at Danzo, who was staring at the Sandaime with shock, then amusement on his face as he said, "And why is that, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen looked at the man and said, "Ne," before turning away from the man. Danzo's eyes widened for the briefest of moments as sweat began trickling down his face. Then, fury overcame his features and he said, "And what, Sandaime Hokage, you are the better choice to lead this village until the boy is trained!"

Hiruzen turned and said, "Make no mistake, Danzo, I have tolerated Ne as it is a necessary evil of our village, but I will not allow you to become Hokage. If that means that we fight to the death, then so be it."

Danzo paled, knowing full well that regardless of his skill, the Sandaime Hokage was his superior in every way. He sat the slightest irritability noticeable in his features.

Hiruzen turned to the Daimyo, "Yes, it is true that Minato named his son his successor, but only after I either retire or die. As such, I have been recalled to active service as the final wish of the Yondaime Hokage."

The Daimyo nodded and said, "Then, we need to discuss the young Godaime in question, do we not?"

Hiruzen smiled; glad to have the official acknowledgement of his Daimyo. Then, in a show that indicated his power more than his need to sit, Hiruzen walked towards the only open seat in the room, directed in the middle of the large table, seated directly across from the Daimyo.

As he sat down, he could feel the seals on the seat surging through his system, searching for the tattoo that indicated his position. Once the tattoo was found, the chakra drain stopped and Hiruzen felt the seals activating too their full capacity. He smiled as he felt the chakra rebuilding in his system, and was glad that Minato was such a master of fuuinjutsu: the man had changed the seals to create a false chakra circulatory system in the room, all centered on the Hokage's tattoo.

Then, turning to the Daimyo who were waiting patiently for a response, Hiruzen turned and said, "Yes. But first, Uzuki Yuugao from Kaengakure no sato has requested reassignment to care for the young Namikaze. I have accepted."

The Daimyo nodded immediately. Hiruzen then turned to Danzo, "You are to have a full listing of Ne's forces on my desk tomorrow morning, Danzo. If it is not, I will have you listed as a nuke-nin, and revoke all of your various positions."

The man nodded with clenched fist. Hiruzen turned and said, "About Naruto. I know that he will need training if he is to assume my position in a few years. Therefore, I will be apprenticing Naruto personally. That said, my duties as Hokage are important, and so I will, within reason, allow others to train him as is needed. That said, those I choose to train him must swear a loyalty oath and take a sacrifice seal in order to train the Godaime Hokage, which brings me to my next point. Until he comes of age, I am making his status as Godaime Hokage, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, as well as the Namikaze Heir an S-rank village secret, known only to myself and this council until I deem Naruto ready to assess the duties. Any betrayal of this secret will mean immediate death for betrayal to the Hokage, which I'm sure you all know, means no trial."

The Daimyo nodded as a shinobi on the left raised his hand. He turned to Uzuki Hikari, the Jounin-oyabun of the Kaengakure no sato, the highest position allowed in that village other than Hokage, if one were deemed worthy of such position from the second of Hi no Kuni's shinobi villages.

"Yes Hikari-san."

"I request that the Kaengakure be allowed to help train the Godaime-koho, Sandaime Hokage-sama."

"That is granted, Hikari-san. I will send Naruto along with Uzuki Yuugao when Naruto is ready."

Hikari nodded for the briefest moment.

"As one of their final acts, Minato and Kushina placed a series of seals along Naruto's body. What they do, and how long they will last, I am unsure. As it is standard protocol for all future shinobi to be checked for seals, and have them removed, I am hereby waiving Naruto such provisions in the future."

The others nodded at this order, and then Hiruzen turned to the civilian section of the council.

"Any, and all outburst, or calls for the death of the Godaime-koho, will be seen as treasonous, and dealt with accordingly. Also, any attempt on the child's life will be seen as an assassination attempt, of which the punishment is death, and before anyone asks I will not allow any of the various business owners to relocate because you fear for your lives. Any attempts at desertion will be counted as treason, and dealt with accordingly."

The civilian council members cried in unison, causing the Hokage to groan in anger, before the Daimyo cleared his throat and said, "Do you deal with on a weekly basis, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen turned to the Daimyo and nodded warily. The Daimyo frowned and said, "Make note. I hereby dissolve the civilian council of the office of the Hokage. Civilians may leave the room."

The Sandaime's eyes widened before he then turned, "If word of anything said in this room leaks out, I will assume it was one of you, and you will die."

Led by a dejected Haruno, the civilians left in a single file, muttering the entire time. The Sandaime looked at the Daimyo for the briefest of moments and then turned to the rest of the council.

"A standard ANBU rotation will be guarding Naruto at all times until he is able to protect himself. I will of course invite Danzo to provide his own detail if you so wish, old friend."

Danzo nodded.

"Note, should the Godaime-koho die under the careful eyes of ANBU, and Ne, I will kill everyone involved with the rotations, and will assume the order came from your desk, _old friend_."

Again, the crippled shinobi nodded.

"As another point of interest, no one is allowed to suggest trainers for Naruto, in fact, if anyone does so I will see it as treason. I will approach those I think trustworthy on my own. Also, all training, other than training at Kaengakure, will be done inside this village and inside Kaengakure when the Godaime is there. Understood!"

The Daimyo stood here and said, "Hiruzen, I would prefer that the Kaengakure were kept appraised of the Godaime-koho's progress while in Konohagakure so that they can plan their lessons accordingly."

"Of course. After all, it is only right that the last of the Uzumaki Clan be kept appraised of their heir, after all."

A sudden hush filled the room as the implications sunk in to the rest of the room. Uzuki Hikari stood and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Does that mean that the Kaengakure no Sato is made up of the remnants of Uzushiogakure," Danzo's eyes widened as he questioned the Sandaime.

"We are," Hikari answered, "Our top spymaster knew of the attack before it came, and we prepared. Our ancestors used the body-double jutsu to escape the village before the attack came, and came to the Daimyo, and asked for land to set up our own village answerable to the Hokage."

Danzo's eyes widened again as he opened his mouth before Hikari said, "No, none of the Uzumaki Clan, or the Uzuki Clan as it's branch house, will accept an invitation to join Ne, Danzo-san."

The man deflated.

"Hikari, I hope to send Naruto to Kaengakure for enrollment in your academy at some point in the near future."

"Why," Uchiha Fugaku asked snidely, "Our academy is fine for the children of our village, why must this boy be allowed such special treatment."

"Special treatment," scoffed the Sandaime, "I know for a fact that Kaengakure no Sato has a higher standard of graduation then this village, something that I will see to straightening out soon. However, they also have a _different_ standard of graduation for the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan, one that Naruto must pass before he is accepted as their head."

Hyuuga Hiashi nodded, "the Hyuuga have a same, as I'm aware do the Uchiha. But, Fugaku-chan does have a point, Hokage. Why will the Godaime-koho be allowed to graduate from a different village's academy?"

"You misunderstand; Naruto will not be entering the academy at all. He is already a shinobi, already the Godaime-koho, which means he holds an honorary position as a jounin, and will be trained as such until I see fit to promote him. Naruto going to Kaengakure no Sato is merely a measure I am enacting to help him learn the valuable arts of the Uzumaki." Hiruzen said simply.

"An example," Hikari said to the others, "Instead of the academy three, as I'm told this village calls the Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no Jutsu, the Uzumaki Clan head must know the Shunshin, a solid transformation known only to the Uzumaki Clan, and our clan signature bunshin, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu at the least. He must also be a master of fuuinjutsu before he can graduate, and able to defeat at least ten chuunin in single battle. Does your academy seem equipped to have our clan head at that level?"

"That's preposterous," Fugaku said, "No child can be that strong at eleven?"

Hikari sniffed, "Eleven, Naruto will be expected to be that strong at eight!"

"Enough," Hiruzen said calmly, "The matter is settled. Naruto will be sent to Kaen at five for training, and will return to Konohagakure at eight."

"Agreed," Hikari said softly. "I believe Kaengakure will be more accepting of a Hokage that is trained in our arts as well as your own, Sandaime."

"Good," the Sandaime said softly, "Until then, I will begin Naruto's training as soon as he is able."

With that, Hiruzen dismissed the council.

Once the room was clear, other than himself and the Daimyo, he turned to the man who was leaning forward.

"I look forward to seeing his progress, Hiruzen."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded, "I'll send you updates every month, Daimyo."

"Hiruzen," the man said softly, "Never forget, this is a military dictatorship, you need to stop allowing them to run roughshod over you."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "I know, Daimyo-dono, but that is the façade I play, you know."

The Daimyo chuckled and stood, leaving the room. "Goodbye, Hiruzen".

Coming up, eventually

_Chapter Two: Battle on the Bridge_


End file.
